Mystic
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: A single mother of three and a recovering alcoholic. Trouble surely brews ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes couldn't have bugged out any more if she tried. Leona had pulled down the entire shelf of chocolate cereal, having the boxes spilled out all over the floor. "Lea Marie!" She quicky pushed the cart over to her daughter and bent down to her level. "Leona, you know better than that!"

The blond girl's lips turned into a pout. "I'm sorry mommy."

"What have I told you?"

The store manager quickly made his way over to the pair and smiled gently. "It's alright ma'am. We have this happen all the time."

Emily sighed before hiking her daughter up onto her hip before standing. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, everything's alright. We'll get this all cleaned up."

Emily gave a relieved smile before returning to her cart. "Leona, you are staying right here on my hip. You got me?"

Leona frowned, her nose hiding in the crook of her mother's neck. "Not fair."

"Oh I think it's very fair." The brunette mother smiled down to the twins that babbled to her from their seats in the cart. "You guys ready to go?"

Onix looked up to his mother, his big brown eyes blinking fast as he shook his head.

The mother laughed before she shook her head as well. "I think you are, baby." She pushed the cart full of food to the nearest cash register and smiled. "Hi there Willy."

The teenager looked up and grinned at the brunette woman. "Mrs. Peters, hi. I haven't seen you here in a while. How is everything?"

Emily held her smile, making sure her face did not fall at the name she was called. "It's actually Ms. Prentiss now, Will."

The teen's face reddened as he realized his mistake. "Oh I'm sorry. I keep forgetting."

Emily softly shook her head. "That's alright."

William nodded, gesturing to the bags beside him. "Paper or plastic, Ms. Prentiss?"

The brunette mother smiled, feeling Leona's legs curl around her waist. "Paper please."

Emily quickly made her way out of the supermarket, pushing the cart with all her mite as her children did their best to jump around in the cart. "Kids just hold on for another second, ok? We're almost at the car, and then mommy will get you home."

Onix lifted his hand from the cart's searbelt around him and slapped Lila who sat just beside him.

"Onix! You know better than that!" Emily sighed as Lila immediately slapped the boy back, and she quickly parked the cart right beside her car. She set Leona down and quickly unlocked the doors. "Open the door, sweetie."

The brunette bit her lip as she got the twins buckled into their carseats, tightening the straps as best she could without hurting them. "Ok. You're next Lea." She wiped her hands together and turned around, her eyes searching the space around the car for the four year old. "Lea?" Her eyes widened when no blond four year old popped int view and quickly ran around the car. "Leona? Leona where are you?" Her breath quickened as she looked around, her dark orbs finally hitting her daughter's figure, her small hand holding onto an older woman's. She hardened her gaze and quickly made her way through the parking lot, her hand whipping her gun from its holster. "FBI! Drop the little girl's hand." She stalked towards the couple, gritting her teeth as the blond woman dropped her daughter's hand. "Come over here, Leona."

Leona looked up to her mother and let her feet quickly take her across the parking lot.

Emily smiled gently to the young girl, keeping her gun trained on the blond woman's back. "Now turn around slowly."

The blond woman laughed before turning around to face the agent. "It's good to see you stayed with it, Emily."

Emily's eyes widened at the face of her former Section Chief staring back at her, those familiar steely eyes smiling to her a couple feet away. "Strauss."

Erin Strauss smiled warmly to the younger woman. "I'm no longer your boss, Emily. Call me Erin."

The brunette agent huffed, setting her glock back in its holster. "I'm so sorry. I didn't notice it was you."

The older woman shook her head, following the brunette mother back to her car. "It's quite alright. I would have done the same for my children."

"It's just that I was strapping the twins into the car. I only turned my back for a moment." Emily sighed against her daughter's blond hair. "I thought she was right by my side."

Erin smiled softly to the younger woman, watching as she buckled her eldest daughter into the car. "I understand." She waved to Leona from her spot beside the car. "I recognized her when i saw her walking away from your car."

Emily smiled thankfully to her former boss. "Well thank you, I appreciate it." She wiped her hands against her jeans and nodded her head to the blond. "So how is everything?"

Erin gave a small shrug. "Everything is fine. I sure do miss the job."

"Yeah, I know. It's like a second home."

The blond bent her head. "More like my only home."

Emily bit her lip, taking a step closer to the older woman. "How is everything going with the therapy?"

Erin immediately looked back up, her eyes looking into the chocolate orbs of the younger woman. She smiled softly, feeling the warmth radiating from the agent's body. "It's very good. I just got out of rehab two weeks ago."

"Wow that's great. That's sooner than expected."

Erin gently nodded her head. "Yes, well you better get going. Get those little ones home."

Emily watched with soft eyes as the blonde's face fell, and she quickly grabbed her elbow to stop her from walking away. "Wait."

Erin turned herself around, looking back into those chocolate eyes held by the midnight haired woman. "Yes?"

The brunette swallowed before smiling to the older woman. "Would you like to come back to our house and have lunch with us?"

"Oh no, I couldn't impose."

Emily felt herself smile as she shook her head. "It wouldn't be an imposition at all, trust me. It'll actually be pretty lonely with just the kids and me."

Erin let out a small smile, gently nodding her head. "Ok Alright I'll come."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily opened up the front door with the groceries in her hands, Erin Strauss behind her with the children. She quickly made her way into the kitchen and unpacked the bags with hasty hands. "If you could go and pull the highchairs out that would be great." The brunette smiled thankfully as the older woman moved around her and quickly pulled the twins' highchairs from the wall and up to the kitchen table.

The older woman Onix into his highchair and easily did the same with Lila before looking to the brunette agent. "Do you need any help?"

Emily quickly shook her head. "No that's alright. All the groceries are away, so I'll just make us some lunch." She smiled, gesturing to the seat before her. "Sit down."

Erin felt herself smile before nodding her head, sitting down at the table and letting the brunette push her chair in for her. "Thank you."

The younger woman shook her head. "It's not a problem."

Erin watched as the FBI agent walked over to her fridge before looking to the twins. "You know you two look just like your mom?" She smiled at the pair, watching as Lila pounded her hands against her highchair. "They all have such unique names, Emily; they're beautiful. What made you think of them?"

Emily cleared her throat as she took the bread from the cupboard, her head shaking. "Craig though of Lila's name."

"Your husband? How is he?"

The brunette mother pause for a moment, her eyes continuing to look down to the counter. "Ex-husband. He left."

Erin slowly turned her head, looking over to the stilled woman. "He left?"

"Yup. Got up and left when I was pregnant with the twins. Went to N. Carolina with his mother and personal trainer."

The older woman watched with a sympathetic gaze as the brunette agent went back to work on the lunches. "Emily, I am so sorry."

The mother of three immediately shook her head, looking over to her former boss. "No, please don't be."

Erin put on a smile, gesturing with her hand to the brunette's children. "Well where did the other names come from?"

Emily felt a real smile spread over her face. "Well Onix was named because of his practically black eyes which he got from moi, and Leona was my great grandmother's name."

"Well they're just beautiful."

Emily's lips curved into a shy smile, a blush creeping over her cheeks as she looked back to the sandwiches she was making. "Thank you." She quickly finished the sandwiches before getting the twins' favorite pureed food from the cupboard. "There you go."

Erin's eyes brightened as she saw a chicken salad sandwich be placed in front of her. "This is my favorite, thank you."

The brunette nodded her head, scooping the twins' food into two Blues Clues bowls. "I saw that you had the same sandwich for lunch one day on a case you observed."

The older woman let out a small laugh before shaking her head. "I can't believe you remembered."

Emily bit her lip, watching as the blond bit into her lunch. "I remember what's important."

Erin felt herself smile before she looked to the younger woman. "Oh really?"

Emily quickly cleared her throat before standing from her seat and making her way over to the fridge. "So drinks?"

...

"No, I swear Pen. She seems so much better than she was before treatment."

The once again redhead rolled her big eyes. "I'm sorry honey, but I don't know if I can believe you."

Emily laughed, adjusting the sleeping thirteen month old in her arms. "Why not? She didn't make any snappy remarks, she had a smile on her face practically the whole time, and s-"

"An obviously fake smile!"

The brunette bit her lip. "She stayed for lunch."

Penelope's body immediately shot up off of the couch, pushing away Kevin's puckered lips as her eyes bugged. "You invited the dragon lady over to your house? Where children are? Are you insane?"

Emily gently shook her head. "Come on, Penny stop it. She's had enough put onto her already."

The redhead pouted. "Sorry gumdrop."

Emily sighed, letting her head rest back against the couch cushion, feeling Lila tinily squirm in her arms. "But she is doing a lot better. She had a soda for lunch instead of wine, and never even looked at my collection of vintages in the kitchen."

"Gumdrop! You didn't hide those?"

The mother's jaw dropped open in shock. "Well it's not like I had notice before I saw her yesterday! I asked her to lunch without any thought, it was an impulse thing."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Oh Emmy please. No one invited the dragon lady over on impulse."

"Penny you should have seen her! She looked like a lost puppy and I didn't want her to go home all upset. She needed a friend, so I was that friend."

The redhead let out a breath. "You've got some guts baby girl."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "Thank you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Erin Strauss looked up from the book she was reading, her blond eyebrows furrowing at the knocking at her front door. She didn't remember ordering anything or inviting someone to come over. Who could it possibly be?

The blond stood from her favorite chair and placed her book on the cushion, slipping on her sweater and making her way through the halls. "I'm coming!" She quickened her pace and made it into the foyrer, peeking out the window with surprised eyes.

There stood the smiling face of Emily Prentiss, her naturally curly hair up in a ponytail.

The former Section Chief frowned before opening the door. "Emily hi. What are you doing here?"

The brunette smiled to the older woman. "Well I called you but you didn't answer your phone. I just got off work and thought you'd want this back."

Erin felt herself smile at the jacket that sat perfectly folded in her hands. "Oh thank you. I didn't relaize I left it at your house." She gently took it from the younger woman. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Emily nodded her head, clasping her hands together before her stomach. "So are you busy?"

The older woman slowly shook her head. "Not really, no. Why?"

"Well the kids are with their Auntie Penelope tonight for a sleepover, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out. Maybe for dinner or something?"

Erin's eyebrows shot up, her jaw dropping open. "Go out?"

Emily smiled and quickly shook her head. "No, not like date 'go out' but a friend 'go out'."

The blond immediately let out a breath of relief. "Oh. Alright."

Emily gave a tiny laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to phrase it like that."

The older woman quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or make an assumption."

Erin smiled kindly. "No, I didn't think you were."

Emily bit her lip. "So? Would you like to? We can do whatever you want."

The older woman hesitated, her hands clutching her jacket tight. "Why do you want to? You don't have to feel obligated just because we had lunch, Emily. I'm a big girl, I can be on my own."

The brunette agent stared gently to her former boss with her soft chocolate eyes. "I don't feel obligated. I liked when we had lunch, and I think I'd like if we did something like that again. If you don't want to, then that's completely fine. I just know that sometimes you need a friend, and you're a good one."

The former Section Chief felt her heart swell at the younger woman's sincere words. She slowly gave a nod, hanging her jacket up on the coat rack beside her. "Alright, let's go."

The pair headed to Emily's house so the brunette could change. Erin was sitting on the younger woman's bed, her hands clasped in her lap. "Are you ready yet, Emily?"

"Just a minute!"

The blond rolled her eyes. "You've been saying that for almost twenty minutes, Emily. Why did you need to change, anyway? You looked just fine before."

"'Just fine' is not ok. I looked all business-y, and that isn't ok for going out to eat."

"Emily, we're going for burgers!"

The brunette agent laughed as she finally exited her closet, quickly making her way over to her vanity. "Exactly. There's the right outfit for every occasion, and this one is perfect."

Erin's steel eyes widened at the outfit the younger woman was wearing. The agent had on a dark blue tank and black cardigan, skin tight jeans and a glossy pair of black heeled boots that came up just to her midshin. Her curly har was falling silkily around her shoulders, a pair of diamond studs peeking through the ebony strands.

The mother of three looked breathtaking.

Emily turned around and gave a smile, running her nimble fingers through her hair. "So? Is it ok?"

The older woman's eyes snapped back into her head before she nodded. "Yes, great."

Emily smiled, nodding her head before she went to pick up her bag. "Ok great. Then we're ready to go." She bit her lip, holding her hand out for the older woman to take. "After you."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily smiled to the older woman on the other side of the booth from behind her burger, watching as she did her best to hold the burger in her hands, her fingers trying to hide from the grease. "You know that's pretty much impossible, right?"

The blond looked up to the mother of three before her, playfully glaring when she saw the brunette smiling at her. "I'm trying my best to not get my hands dirty."

"There's nothing wrong with getting a little dirty from time to time."

Erin's eyes widened slightly, watching the brunette woman across from her give her a wink. She laughed gently before shaking her head, finally taking a bite of the burger in her hands.

"There ya' go!" Emily smiled wide before taking a bite of her own, moaning appreciatively at the taste on her tongue. "This place has the best burgers I've ever tasted."

The former Section Chief smiled smally at the moan that the brunette had given. "This is pretty good."

Emily bit her lip, her doe eyes twinkling. "You really like it?"

Erin laughed, quickly nodding her head. "I really do."

The brunette mother smiled wide, setting her burger back down before she clapped her hands together. "Yay! I've turned you!"

Erin's jaw dropped, coughing slightly at the piece of meat that got caught at the back of her throat. "What?"

Emily quickly handed the older woman her drink, waiting until she had stopped coughing to speak again. "Turn you to like burgers now."

The blond felt herself smile, feeling like an idiot for thinking her former employee would mean it a different way. "Right. I knew that."

The FBI agent grinned wickedly at the older woman, laying her chin in the palm of her hand. "Goodness Erin, if I knew you wanted me to turn you like that I would have brought you somewhere with less people."

Erin quickly dropped her burger to her plate.

Emily smiled, her tongue swiping across her bottom lip. "Ok I guess I should explain."

The older woman nodded her head, wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "That would be good."

Emily slowly nodded her head, her dark eyes flickering down to the table and her now clasped hands as her smile faded. "Alright. Well, I told you that Craig just got up and left. That wasn't necessarily true."

"It wasn't?"

The mother of three quickly shook her head, looking back up into the blonde's gray eyes. "Well part of it is. Ok, I knew he had been fooling around with his trainer for some time, so I finally decided to confront him. When I did confront him, there was absolutely no denial from him. And so I thought if he was being honest, I'd be honest too."

Erin eyed the younger woman. "Were you cheating on him too?"

Emily took in a breath. "No, but it broke him just as much." She shook her head slightly, rubbing her fingers across the creases of her forehead. "I told him that I was gay."

The blond controlled the surprise that she knew was there. "You're gay?"

Emily gently nodded her head, sucking her lips between her teeth. "I am."

Erin softened her eyes on the younger woman, knowing that she was admitting everything to her in that one moment. "Did you know you were gay when you married him?"

The agent let out a small laugh. "No I didn't. Now don't try and get me fired for this, but I found out on a case."

Erin's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "Did you...?"

Emily gave a small wink before she shook her head. "I didn't have sex on a case, no worries. But the girls and I, and Reid, went out after we finished one night, we had to wait around one more night because the plane was delayed. So we were just sitting and talking, and some guy asked me to dance."

"And did you?"

Emily nodded. "I did. Halfway through the song, he moved his hands down a little too low on my backside. Before I got the chance to move them away, this beautiful blond came up and asked if she could cut in, and I was so glad that someone was trying to get him away so I said yes. She was so nice and funny, and her smile literally lit the entire room up."

Erin felt herself smile at the dazed look on the younger woman's face. "What was her name?"

"Alexandra." The brunette grinned. "So anyway, we danced for a couple of songs until I saw Penny waving over to me because it was time to go. I told her I had to leave, and she held onto me just a little tighter before she kissed me. It was the best kiss I had ever had, better than any with a man. I felt something that I hadn't with Craig, or any boyfriend's before him." She gave a small shrug. "That's when I knew."

Erin watched as the brunette mother quickly asked for the check, and she shook her head. "So did you call her?"

Emily sighed. "I was still married, it felt wrong." She quickly put a smile on her face before taking one last sip of her soda. "So you ready to go?"

The pair drove back to Erin's house in a comfortable silence, parking Emily's car just at the end of the graveled driveway. "You sure have a big house." Emily shook her head. "Scratch that. You have the biggest mansion I've ever seen."

Erin let out a laugh. "What about David's?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "He doesn't count." She laughed along with the older woman, smiling at the look of peace on the blonde's face. "We should do this again."

Erin smiled. "We should. I had a lot of fun."

Emily took in a deep breath before leaning over the gear shift, pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "Thank you for listening."

The older woman sighed gently at the feel of her former employee's lips near hers, her eyes locking with Emily's. "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope's eyes widened at the words that left her friend's mouth, her jaw dropping open as she looked to the brunette woman before her. "You kissed the dragon lady? Last night?"

The mother of three rolled her eyes, her teeth nibbling down on her thumb nail before she nodded.

"What on earth would possess you to do that?"

"She was so beautiful and extremely nice the entire night." Emily felt herself shrug. "She listened to me tell her about Alexandra and she didn't once judge me or make a face or anything!"

Penelope immediately shook her head. "You told her you were gay?"

Emily smiled shyly. "Yeah. I just felt so comfortable talking with her and she seemed willing to listen."

"So you kissed her?"

The brunette opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the feeling of a tug on her business skirt. Her dark eyes looked down to the small child at her side. "Hi sweetie."

Leona looked up to her mother with her teddy bear brown eyes. "Did you kiss someone, mommy?"

Emily's eyes bugged out, glaring over to her friend before she picked up her eldest and sat her on her lap. She stroked her fingers through the tired blonde's hair, letting the four year old rest against her chest. "Mommy kissed her friend on the cheek because that's what friends do sometimes."

"Special friends, you mean."

The brunette woman glared over to her friend. "Penelope..."

"Mommy, wha's a spec-al friend?"

Emily internally groaned before she smiled down to her daughter. "Well baby, you remember when Danny Chung came up to you at daycare and kissed you?" She laughed at the grimace on the young girl's face. "So you remember?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, adults like to kiss like that sometimes too. And when adults do kiss, they're called special friends."

Leona looked up to her mother. "Like you and daddy?"

Emily felt her face fall at her young daughter's question. Her arms tightened around the blond and she slowly shook her head. "Kind of, but not necessarily honey."

Penelope smiled to the pair across from her. "You know what you guys need?"

"Don't you dare say it, Penny," the brunette chided, knowing what was coming.

"You need a sexy blond to make your little family complete!" The younger woman's blue eyes widened as a thought hit her. "Maybe I could give her a makeover. Oooh she would look so incredibly hot with a little style from moi!"

Emily quickly shook her head. "Don't you dare. I like her just the way she is."

Penelope squealed, gently jostling the toddler in her arms. "Oh I bet you do! So this is like Snow White falling in love with the Wicked Witch, right?"

The brunette rolled her eyes before standing, hiking her daughter up onto her hip. "Ok it's time to go; sleepover is over."

"No! Things were just getting good!"

"I thought you didn't like the idea of me and Erin together." The older woman glared to her friend. "You change your mind that fast?"

Penelope quickly shook her head, picking up the twins and following her friend to the door. "Oh gumdrop as long as it gets you some action then it's perfectly pink with me!"

Leona tugged gently on her mother's ebony hair, looking up to her dark eyes as the made their way to the apartment door. "Act-on?"

The brunette's eyes widened, her hand quickly reaching for the doorknob. "Ok time to go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Three killed, two missing. Blond and brown eyed teenage girls aged from fourteen to eighteen being kidnapped in Los Angeles, California. That was Emily's newest headache.

The brunette mother and her team had been in the most rowdy state for four days now, and she was beginning to miss her children more than she would have on a regular work day.

She shook her head as she came out of the shower, wrapping a big fluffy hotel towel around her body. The mother of three had gotten maybe ten hours of sleep out of all four days. How was she supposed to function if her mind wouldn't let her rest? She quickly made her way into her room and dropped her towel, picking up the oversized t-shirt from the bed and pulling it over her head.

*RING*

Emily's head spun, the wet tendrils of her hair hitting against her cheek as she looked to her cell phone beside the hotel alarm clock. She slowly picked up the ringing object and placed it against her ear, running her fingers through her wet hair. "Agent Prentiss."

"Hello Emily."

The ivory woman's doe eyes widened. "Yes?"

"Emily, it's Erin."

Emily felt herself let out a breath, a smile spreading over her face. "Erin hi. How are you?"

The blond grinned at the happiness in the younger woman's voice. "I'm fine. How are you, Emily?"

"I'm ok." She bit her lip, feeling her half naked body warm at the voice of her former boss. "I haven't spoken to you in a while."

Erin nodded, leaning back against her bed. "I know. I'm sorry, I've been busy."

"Oh no that's ok, I get it. I've been pretty busy too."

Erin smiled against her home telephone, pressing it a little harder against her ear. "How are the children?"

Emily sat herself onto her hotel room bed. "They're good. Leona has been asking about you."

"Has she?"

The brunette woman nodded against the phone, her teeth shining as she smiled. "She has. She's been asking when we could all eat together again. She really wants to show you her barbies."

Erin felt herself let out a hardy laugh. "Oh that is too precious."

Emily brought her hand up to her mouth, biting down on her index finger. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she ran her hand down her bare thigh.

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering, because we had a lot of fun together when we went out the other night, maybe we can do it again?"

Erin felt her jaw drop. "Oh."

Emily quickly shook her head, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. "We don't have to, it's ok. I just thought that maybe we could let off some steam or something."

"Let off some steam?"

Emily's eyes hardened slightly at the sound of a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "If you don't want to then that's fine, but you have no right to laugh at me."

Erin's hold on the phone became a little more gentle, hearing the anger begin to grow in the younger woman's voice. "Oh Emily I didn't mean to laugh. I apologize."

The brunette softly shook her head. "It's fine." Her dark eyes looked down to her lap, cursing herself for being upset.

"I would love to go to dinner with you."

Emily's head shot up, her jaw dropping slightly. "Really?"

The older woman smiled. "Yes really. I'd really like to do that again."

Emily bit her lip, holding back the biggest smile she had worn in a long time. "Ok, that's great. I'll call you when the case is over, alright?"

"Alright. Goodnight Emily."

The brunette nodded, smiling against the phone in her hand. "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's pink lips separated to let out a groan of discontent as she looked to the pile of clothing she had been looking through on her bed. The beautiful blond woman had called her the day she had gotten back from her latest case to ask if she'd have dinner with her at her home instead of at a restaurant, saying something about this new arrangement being more intimate and not as noisy.

Immediately Emily had said yes.

Now the mother of three was completely ready for her non-date with the older woman. Hair nice and curled, pinned up at both sides, makeup lightly done, a little darker than her everyday, and her favorite perfume spritzed on.

All that was left was the dress.

Emily sighed before rummaging through the pile once more, throwing the outfits she did not want behind her and onto the floor. Nothing seemes to be right for the night's supposed activities. Nothing too fancy. That was obvious. But the steely eyed woman lived in a mansion, so nothing too casual. "Ugh!"

This was going to be a challenge.

Emily rubbed her hand tiredly down her face, careful not to smudge her makeup, before she reached for her now ringing phone. "Agent Prentiss."

"Emily? Is everything alright?"

The brunette smiled at the voice on the other end. "Erin, hi."

Erin gently nodded her head, pouring two glasses of favorite soda. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago, Emily. I wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Emily felt her eyes tear up at the concern in the older wman's voice. "Oh I'm fine." She looked up to see her best friend in her doorway and quickly shushed her with a wave of the hand. "I'm sorry I'm so late, it's just..."

"Is something wrong? We could always do this another night."

The mother of three vigorously shook her head. "No please, just give me another ten minutes, ok? I'm just trying to find out what to wear."

The blond smiled softly against her phone. "Emily don't worry about dressing to impress, alright? You'll look beautiful with whatever you put on."

Emily's lips quivered as she looked down to her scantily clad body, only dressed in a purple lace bra and thong. "Really?"

"Of course, Emily. You're always beautiful."

Emily let out a quiet cry, holding the phone tighter in her hand. "Thank you so much. I haven't heard that in a while."

Erin bit her lip. "That should be illegal."

The brunette laughed, wiping her single tear away. "Yeah, let's just arrest all the people who pass me by and forget to compliment."

"I can still make that happen, you know."

Emily just shook her head. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

The blond took a big gulp of her soda, licking her lips clean at the thought of the younger woman. "I'll see you soon."

The younger woman gently pressed the end call button before looking up to her friend, a smile on her face. "She called me beautiful."

Penelope smiled wide, laying herself down onto her best friend's bed. "You are so gonna get laid tonight."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Really? This isn't even a date." She looked up from the bed and frowned. "Where's JJ?"

"Downstairs with your lovely kittens," the younger woman smiled. "Don't change the subject!"

"Please don't call my children kittens."

Penelope frowned. "Why not? Kittens are cute!"

Emily laughed lightly before picking up one of her favorite cocktail dresses. A sexy royal blue, delicate neckline down to the top of her breasts and inch thick straps.

"Definitely sexy."

The brunette looked up at the new voice, smiling at her blond friend before slipping the dress on. "Thanks Jay."

JJ let out a snort before sitting down next to Penelope. "I meant the panties, but whatever."

Emily shook her head before slipping on her heels, wiggling her toes to make sure there was rool before she grabbed her clutch. "Ok, time to go."

"Bang that thang, Princess!"

"Pen that's disgusting."

JJ quickly raised her hand. "I agree with miss redhead over here."

Penelope smiled. "See?"

Emily let out a small groan before laying pecks to both of her friends heads. "Goodbye children."


	8. Chapter 8

She brushed her hair back as the soft breeze did its best to whip it around as she walked up to her former boss' front door. Her breath became shallower as she reached for the large brass knocker, her fingers wrapping around the thick handle and knocking twice. She took in a deep breath as she heard heels clicking against the wooden floors inside.

She was nervous.

Emily smiled to the older woman when the door swung open, taking in the older woman's cashmere sweater and skirt. "Hi."

Erin looked to the brunette, smiling at the beautiful woman. "See? I told you that you'd look beautiful."

The agent felt herself blush as she walked over the threshold of the mansion. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well thank you." Erin put a gentle hand on the younger woman's back, leading her through the halls. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Emily nodded. "I am. What are we having?"

The older woman pulled a chair out at the large, maple wood dining room table for the brunette woman to sit down. "We are having t-bone steaks and steamed vegies." She bent her head to look at the now sitting woman. "Sound good?"

Emily smiled up to the older woman. "Sounds delicious."

"Good. I'll be right back, alright?"

The brunette's heartbeat faltered when her former boss' hand glided over the skin of her shoulder, and she slowly nodded her head. "Alright." She let out a breath as the older woman walked out of the room.

Erin looked beautiful.

The agent smiled to herself at the thought of the older woman. She knew this wasn't a date; obviously not. But in a beautiful home alone with the blond, having dinner in a dimmed dining room with soft classical music playing in the background? Definitely a promising evening.

Emily turned at the sound of Erin's voice, looking to the older woman with a glint in her eye.

"That's grape soda in front of you, is that ok?"

Emily quickly nodded her head. "That's fine."

Erin felt herself blush, setting two plates at both of their places before she sat down. "It's my favorite."

The brunette smiled softly to the older woman. "I love grape soda. And this looks delicious, so thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The couple spent the next hour and a half talking and laughing, gently touching one another's hands as jokes were told and looks were shared. After their dinner, the blond and brunette had moved into Erin's sitting room, placing themselves on the rug in front of the fire place.

Emily grimaced at another boom of thunder happened outside the house. "God, it is not gonna stop is it?"

"I don't believe so," the blond whispered, peering in the same direction that the younger woman was. She watched as a bolt of lightning appeared outside her sitting room doors, lighting up the dark skies. "I just love the rain."

The brunette agent looked to the older woman. "Really? I've never liked it much. Rain? Sort of. Thunder? Not at all."

Erin moved her gaze over to the younger woman, her lips curling into a smile. "Why Agent Emily Prentiss, are you scared?"

Emily immediately let out a huff, setting her soda to the ground. "I didn't say that."

The older woman smirked, moving closer to the brunette and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

Emily's eyelids fluttered, feeling herself gravitate towards the older woman. "Will you?"

Erin felt her stomach immediately knot, her steely eyes looking down to the brunette's chocolate orbs. "Yes," she heard herself say. She leaned in. Why? She didn't know.

Their lips locked for the faintest of moments, the blond feeling the younger woman relax in her hold.

It was the greatest kiss the older woman had ever experienced.

Erin quickly pulled back, her head shaking. "No, I'm sorry."

The brunette frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

"I can't do this."

Emily shook her head, standing along with the flustered woman. "Can't do what, Erin?"

"I can't be with you!"

Emily felt her heart break at the tears that entered the blonde's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Erin immediately backed away from the brunette. "You're gay, Emily!"

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know that. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"I am not one of you, ok? I don't go around and wave the stupid rainbow flag in the air."

Emily felt anger boil inside of her as she looked to the blond. "Excuse me?" She held up a hand when the older woman opened her mouth to speak, and she shook her head. "You know what? Nevermind, I need to go."

Erin watched as her friend quickly picked up her purse and tried to smooth down her dress. How stupid could she be? "No, Emily wait."

"Stay away from me!"

"Emily ple-"

The brunette pushed the older woman's hand away from her. "Stop touching me!"

Erin watched with teary eyes as the younger woman stomped her way through the halls and out the front door, slamming it behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

The blond woman sighed as another boom of thunder sounded outside, rubbing her hands down her face. How could she have been so stupid? The words had just slipped from her mouth. She hadn't meant to say them.

But she did.

Erin's lips rolled inward as she shook her head, making her way towards her front door. She peeked out the side window and frowned. Emily's car was still there.

But no Emily.

She quickly swung the door open and stepped out into the rain, walking slowl over to the shiny black car that sat parked in her driveway.

There lay Emily in her backseat, curling into herself and using her purse as a pillow.

Erin bit her lip before she knocked on the back window, watching as the younger woman jumped up in surprise. "I thought you left."

The brunette glared before opening the door. "My car won't start and it's downpouring. I can't exactly go anywhere, can I?" She let out a sigh. "Why are you out here?"

"I'm sorry."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You're gonna get sick. Go inside."

The blond slowly shook her head. "I didn't mean to say that the way I did. I'm sorry."

The agent felt tears enter her eyes. "Please just leave me alone."

"I'm staying right here until you come back inside or you let me into that car."

Emily looked to the blond with teary eyes, watching as the rain soaked her clothes and hair. She bit her lip before moving farther inside the car, gesturing for the older woman to join her. "Come in." She flicked her tongue against her teeth as the blond sat beside her, listening to the door slam shut.

Erin's stinging eyes looked to the agent at her side. "I'm getting your seat wet."

"It doesn't matter."

The blond took a deep breath. "But it's leather."

"Erin!"

The older woman scooted closer to the brunette at her side, her fingers gently lying on her pale arm. "I'm sorry."

Emily let out a small laugh. "You said that already."

"It's not that I don't like you like that, Emily. It's that I do."

The brunette looked over to the woman with hesitance.

"You are so beautiful and independent, and so passionate, and I love that about you. I would be the luckiest woman if you liked me as half as much as I like you."

Emily bit her lip. "You really like me like that?"

Erin quickly shook her head. "Yes and that's what scares me! Emily, I've ever had feelings for a woman before." She widened her eyes as she waited for an answer. "So?"

The younger woman grimaced slightly. "I thought you were going somewhere with this."

"Well tell me what you think!"

Emily sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, doing her best not to laugh at the confusion on the older woman's face. "I'm glad you like me like that. Obviously you know I like you too."

Erin's cheeks reddened at the look the brunette was sending her. "And you have children!"

This is when the agent let out a laugh. "Yes I do. You do too, you know."

Erin glared at the younger woman. "Of course I know that! But my children are all either in college or out of college. Yours are small and impressonable and like me very much!"

"It's bad that they like you?"

The blond sighed. "What if they like me now and we do get together and think I'm taking their mommy away? When Sandra and Michael were still in the house and David came over, they d-"

"Whoa whoa!" Emily's eyes widened. "You were with Dave?"

Erin gently nodded her head. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

The brunette moved so she was facing the older woman. "No, not a problem. I just wouldn't have pictured you two together."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, they didn't like the fact that they weren't the light in my eyes anymore. That could happen with you and I and your children and I would hate myself for that."

Emily felt a lump begin to form in her throat. "Erin..."

"What if that happened?"

The younger woman felt herself shrug. "Then we'd figure it out. Does this mean you want to try things?"

Erin looked to the brunette with her steely eyes, feeling the space around them finally begin to warm. "I think I do."


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope smiled at her brunette friend that sat before her, quickly waving the waiter over for another cocktail. "I can't believe how smiley you are, gumdrop. You're practically glowing."

Emily let out a laugh. "I am, aren't I? God I'm just so happy."

"I can tell."

The brunette bit her lip, nodding her thank you to the waiter as he set another beer before her. "We haven't gone on our official first date yet, but last night Erin came over for a small family dinner, an-"

"You called her your family!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she came over and brought homemade spaghetti, and when she tried getting Onix to eat it, he threw it back at her."

Penelope's eyes widened. "Did he really?"

"He did," the older woman laughed. "But he was laughing the whole time, and so was she. I helped her clean up and she even gave me a kiss."

The redhead smiled wide. "Details!"

Emily laughed, shaking her head as she nursed her beer. "Don't worry, it was nothing big. It was a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for a good night. Actually, 'the best night that she has ever had'."

"Did she say that?"

The brunette gave a wink. "She did."

Penelope let out a squeal, throwing her hands up in the air. "Oh my goodnessgracious! SO CUTE!"

Jennifer shook her head, sitting back down in her seat once she returned from the restroom. "Pen, nothing is that cute."

The brunette woman let out a sigh. "It was pretty cute."

"So have you guys kissed since that night at her house?"

Emily shook her head, taking a swig from her bottle. "Nope. I'm waiting until she's comfortable enough for me to do that again. I have to give her some time."

Penelope looked to her friend with a pout. "By what you told us about the sexy and stormy night, I'd say she's pretty ready for it, gumdrop."

"I'm just trying to wait. I know she's just getting comfortable with the idea of being with a girl."

Jennifer's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you said she wanted to be with you."

Emily quickly nodded her head. "No I know she wants to be with me, but the idea of being with someone other than a man is frightening, and I completely understand that. It's new to her, and I need to give her time to adjust, you know?"

The redhead set her chin in her hand. "Trust me babycakes, if I were your girlfriend I wouldn't be able to wait to jump your bones."

Emily's jaw dropped. "Penelope!"

"What? I just speak the truth."

Jennifer bit her lip. "I'm kind of with her on that."

"JJ! Are you kidding me?"

The blond shook her head. "I'm sorry Em, but you're hot. I don't know a soul that wouldn't want to get with you."

Emily let her eyes wander on the two friends before her. "Thanks I think."

The brunette made her way back home, opening the front door to see her favorite blond woman with her youngest daughter on her hip, stirring a mixture in her biggest kitchen bowl. "Hey you two."

Erin turned, smiling to the younger woman who set her purse down by the coat rack. "Hi there."

Emily walked into the kitchen, pressing kisses to both Erin and Lila's cheeks. "So what are we making here?"

"Ceeki!"

Erin laughed at the little one in her arms. "I think she means cookies."

"Oh really? What kind of cookies?"

Lila held up a half eaten chocolate chip she had in her hand, pushing it towards her mother.

Emily's face lit up in a smile before she bent down and ate the chip from her daughter's fingers. "Oh that is just so yummy, thank you." She looked up to the blond before her and grinned. "My favorite."

Erin felt herself blush. "I know."

The younger woman bit her lip, gazing into the blonde's eyes before she leaned forward and captured her lips, smiling into the kiss when her former boss immediately responded. "I've really wanted to do that for a while."

Erin looked to the brunette with a smile, moving a dark curl behind her ear. "Me too."

"So would you like to stay for dinner again? I know the children would love for you to stay."

The older woman's gaze turned heated. smiling wickedly to the brunette before her. "Just the children?"

Emily bit her lip, taking a step closer to the older woman. She let her hand rub softly down the blonde's arm, hiding a victorious smile when she saw Erin's cheeks grow red. "I'd love it too. So if it's ok, I'm inviting you to stay over."

Erin's steely eyes widened slightly. "Stay over?"

The brunette smiled, glancing down to her daughter that tried to lick the cookie dough off of the spoon in her hand. "Just like a sleepover."

The older woman's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Emily's cheek nuzzling against hers. "I like sleepovers."

"Oh I know. And for this sleepover, I have something extra special planned."

Erin quickly cleared her throat, reluctantly stepping back from the brunette as her heart raced. "Ok Lila, how about we finish these cookies? Your mommy has to go check on Onix and Leona."

Emily pursed her lips before nodding her head, bidding her daughter goodbye before she made her way up the stairs. "Lea? Honey?"

Leona came running out of her room, jumping into her mother's arms. "Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie, how was your day with Erin?"

The blond looked to her mother with a smile. "So fun! I won a game and she gaved me a lolli!"

Emily laughed against her daughter's hair, carrying her into the twins' nursery and peeking down into Onix's crib. "Well that's good baby. Why is Onix asleep?"

"He didn't feel no good."

Emily ran her hand over her son's full head of hair before quietly exiting the room and making her way down the stairs. She heard the doorbell ring just as she set her eldest child to the ground, and she quickly made her way through the foyer. "Coming!"

Erin looked to the brunette with a small smile. "Steak or chicken, Emily?"

The younger woman smiled over to the blond with her hand on the doorknob, sending a wink her way. "Chicken, por favor." She slowly opened the front door, her smile disappearing at the tall man that stood on her doorstep. "Craig?"

Leona looked over to the door with a grin. "Daddy!"

Emily frowned as her ex husband walked into her home, picking up their eldest daughter and swinging her in the air. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Em."

Erin glanced to the foyer with a frown, eyeing her maybe-girlfriend's ex husband up and down. Messy blond hair, muscles, at least six feet tall and stubble framing his chin. He looked as if he were the California hunk that every girl wanted.

"Why are you here, Craig?"

The blond man rolled his eyes before setting his daughter to the ground. "I'm here to see our kids, Em. I didn't know that was wrong."

Emily felt her anger boil. "You can't just show up whenever you want!" She let out a sigh, rubbing her hand over her forehead. "Lea will you please go up to your room and play? Take Lila with you."

Leona's chin trembled. "But daddy's here."

"Sweetie, I have to talk with daddy. Please go up to your room and play."

The four year old glared at her mother before taking her little sister from Erin's arms and rushing up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door just loud enough to wake Onix from his nap.

Emily felt an pounding begin at the side of her head, and the mother of three let out a groan. "Great. Just great."


	11. Chapter 11

Erin quickly wiped her hands on her apron before making her way to the staircase, looking to her maybe-girlfriend with a small frown. "I'll go get Onix, alright? Don't worry about him."

The brunette mother looked to the older woman, her heart breaking at the sound of her son's cries. "Are you sure?"

Erin gently nodded her head, eyeing the handsome man beside her former employee. "I think you have enough to deal with down here."

Emily sighed, turning back to her ex husband and glaring. "See what you did?"

"What now?"

The brunette pointed to the staircase. "You made my guest uncomfortable, Craig."

The blond man felt himself grin. "What? You're blaming me for scaring your little girlfriend off?"

Emily shook off the anger that was growing inside of her and sighed. "Why are you here? I didn't invite you."

"No you didn't. I came on my own."

The younger woman slowly nodded her head, waiting for her ex to continue. "And?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Since when do I need permission to come over to my old house and see the kids? My kids?"

Emily took a step closer to the older man. "Old house, Craig! Old! As in used to be. This is my house and if you want to come over then you call first."

"Seriously?"

The brunette growled towards her ex. "Yes Craig, seriously. This is my house, not yours."

Craig pointed an accusing finger to his ex wife, noticing her chocolate brown eyes popping out of her skull. "This is my childrens house and I have the right to be here."

"When you call first! You haven't been here to see your kids since Christmas, Craig."

Craig shrugged. "Yeah."

Emily fumed. "It's April!"

"Ok, alright I'll come over more often."

The brunette mother shook her head, her voice softening as she heard her son's cries die down. "You're not getting it, Craig. I shouldn't have to tell you. You should want to do it."

...

Erin bit her lip as she rocked the whimpering boy in her arms as she knocked on the closed bedroom door. "Lea? Can I come in?" She waited patiently in the hallway, hearing small shuffling noises inside the room before the door opened.

The blond child looked up to the former Section Chief with her big eyes. "You are only allowed in if you like my daddy."

Erin sighed gently. "Well I don't really know you're daddy too much Lea, so I don't know if I like him yet or not."

Leona shrugged smally before making her way back into her room, sitting beside her little sister who lay on her bed sheets.

Erin stepped into the room, lingering in the doorway of the pink and green fairy room as she rocked the tired toddler in her arms. "You really like your daddy, don't you?"

The blond looked up to her mother's friend and nodded. "Uh huh."

The former Section Chief sat beside the sad little girl. "You missed him?"

"Lots."

Erin smiled gently down to the young girl, watching as Leona tucked her little sister under the cover, pretending as if she were putting her to bed. "You know, my mom and dad split up when I was little too."

Leona looked up from her little sister. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." Erin bit her lip. "I lived with my dad because my mom had to go away for a while and see a doctor, and I missed her probably as much as you miss your daddy when he's not with you."

Leona let out a big sigh. "I miss him lots."

The blond woman looked down to her maybe-girlfriend's daughter with her heart on her sleeve, her heart racing. "Do you like me spending time with you and your mommy?"

The child thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I miss my daddy."

Erin fought the tears in her eyes before nodding, standing from her seat on the bed. "Then I think it's time for me to go."


	12. Chapter 12

Erin kept her gaze glued to the bottle of wine that sat on her counter. The red liquid sat still in its bottle, taunting the steely eyed woman that stood staring at it.

The blond felt herself lick her lips as she thought about the last time she had a drink. Sober for seven months and twenty-seven days. It was almost time for her next chip in AA.

Throw all that away from one drink? Throw away her achievements? Her pride?

But she'd feel so much better. No more hurt filling her body. Just numbness to fill that space.

Erin liked that numbness.

The steely eyed woman quickly made a grab for the bottle, cursing herself when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'm coming!" She sent a fleeting glance to the bottle of wine before making her way through the halls.

She sighed before looking out the window beside her front door, her eyes widening at the sight of the little girl that stood on her porch. Her hand quickly grabbed at the handle and swung the door open. "Leona?"

Leona Prentiss smiled up to the blond woman she liked so much. "Erin!"

Erin absently nodded her head as she knelt down before the four year old. "Lea honey, what are you doing here?"

The blond girl shrugged her shoulders before taking a step closer to the older woman and grabbing lightly at her finger. "I dunno."

Erin took a deep breath. "Ok sweetie, how did you get here?"

Leona politely ignored the question with a shake of the head. "Mommy says she didn't want you to go las' week."

"What do you mean?"

The four year old sighed almost as dramatically as her mother could. "The house. You went away from the house."

Erin bit her lip, taking her hand from the young girl's and wiping her blond hair from her eyes. "I'm sorry Lea, but I needed to go."

"Is it 'cause of my daddy?"

Erin's eyes widened at the small girl's question. "What makes you say that?"

Leona shrugged her small shoulders. "My daddy makes my mommy really 'set sometimes. Did he make you 'set?"

The former Section Chief's mouth hung open at the question. "I, uh...I-"

"Please tell me."

Erin looked up at the sound of a new voice, her eyes latching onto the tall figure that was walking towards the porch. "Hi."

Emily smiled softly at the older woman, her hands nervously clasped in front of her abdomen. "She means upset when she says 'set."

The blond stood from her spot, nodding hesitantly. "Yes, I know."

Emily sucked her lips between her teeth, nodding her head. She watched as her maybe-girlfriend stared her way as she stepped just before the bottom step of the porch, hugging her eldest daughter to her leg. "I missed you."

Erin felt her heart race at the look in the woman's eyes, but she shook her head. "Where are the twins?"

"I had Penny watch them while it's nap time. They don't really like Craig's presence that much."

The older man pursed her lips, her arms crossing over her breasts. "Where is he?"

The brunette mother took in a breath. "Left. Went back to his mom and sexy trainer." She watched as the blond looked her up and down. "I really did miss you."

The former Section Chief felt tears enter her eyes. "I know you did."

Emily felt her own tears start to sting her eyes. "I tried to call. It's been a week."

The blond quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, don't be sorry."

Erin glanced up to the cloudy skies before shaking her head. "I just didn't feel like talking."

Emily slowly nodded her head, feeling Leona's arms clutch her leg. "What about now?"

The older woman bit her lip as she stared into the brunette's eyes. She shrugged lightly before smiling down to Leona once again. "Why don't you go inside and watch some TV, Lea?"

Leona had a grin spread over her face. "Ok!" She looked up to her mother and pressed a big kiss to her leg. "Bye mommy!"

Emily watched as her daughter ran into the house, and she waited for her maybe-girlfriend to step down onto the rocks with her. "Lea told me that she thought she made you sad and that's why you left."

Erin slowly shook her head. "That's not it."

"Oh I know." The brunette shrugged as if she didn't care. "It was because you didn't think you would stand a chance with me because Craig came back." Emily watched as the older woman's chin tried not to tremble, and she reached out to take her hand. "I don't want Craig, Erin. You must have heard us fighting."

The blond gently nodded, squeezing the younger woman's hand. "I tried to block it out."

"I have done everything I could to try and wait before you seemed comfortable enough with me, and I thought we were finally getting there." Emily let out a watery chuckle. "I want us to work so bad and I know you do too, and I am so sorry about Craig. I never meant for you to feel unwanted." She took a step closer, brushing the tips of their noses. "You don't know how much I want you."

Erin's lips parted as her breath came out in pants, feeling the younger woman's warmth radiate onto her. "I do. I know."

The couple's lips joined, the sensuality of their mouths dancing as they stayed connected.

Emily slowly drew away from the blond woman, smiling softly. "I think I like you."

Erin gave a laugh, smiling to the younger woman that stood before her. "I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

The older woman licked at her bottom lip. "Would you like to meet my children?"

Emily felt her heart swell at the question she was asked. Her smile slowly disappeared from her face as she nodded her head. "Let's make a deal."

Erin's brow furrowed. "Alright."

"I will meet your children, if that bottle of wine in your kitchen is thrown away."

Erin's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. Her eyes immediately filled with tears, her head shaking. "Please don't tell anyone. I didn't drink, I swear!"

Emily quickly pulled the older woman into a hug, holding a comforting hand against the blonde's head as she cried. "I won't tell anyone, shh. It's ok." She pulled back, setting her forehead just against Erin's. "This is not your fault, do you understand me?"

"Bu-"

The brunette shook her head. "This is a disease, and it is not your fault. This was not and will never be your fault. This is something that you're going to have to live with for the rest of your life, and I know that you are capable of winning this battle? Do you hear me?"

Erin's lips pursed gently as she nodded her head, trying to stop her cries.

Emily tightened her hold on the older woman. "Tell me."

Erin let out a shaky breath before she nodded again, looking into Emily's deep eyes. "I can win."


	13. Chapter 13

The brunette mother groaned as she saw her reflection staring back at her, the red dress hugging her every curve. Quick shake of the head. Too fancy.

"Oh Em come on! This is the fourth dress."

Emily childishly stomped her feet before turning to face her blond friend. "It looks like I'm going out on a first date. Or a club!"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Emily, you are going on a date. With your girlfriend!"

Penelope grinned from her spot on the bed. "Don't you just love hearing that? Emmy's girlfriend."

Emily shook her head, holding up her hands. "It's not a date. This is a family dinner, and this dress is way too sexy."

The blond groaned before getting up, making her way to the closet as Emily slipped out of the fire red dress. "You are so annoying!"

Penelope let out a laugh as she watched her brunette friend stick her tongue out at the blond figure in the closet. "So are you excited?"

Emily's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "I am so nervous, you don't even understand." She quickly took the next dress from her blond friend's hand and immediately began to redress. "I've never met her children before."

"What do you know about them?"

Emily bit her lip, looking into the mirror once again as JJ buttoned up the back of her silky black dress. "I know that the youngest is Sandra, and she's nineteen."

Penelope nodded her head. "And?"

"That's about it."

The redhead's jaw dropped. "That's all you know? Seriously?"

Emily sighed, running her hands down her dress. "Well the others are Michael and Reanna, but I don't know which is older. I haven't seen any pictures or ever spoken to them. We've barely spoken about them."

Penelope's eyes widened as she watched the brunette turn around. "Do you think she's embarrassed of them?"

JJ scowled towards the redhead. "Pen!"

The older woman shook her head. "Completely opposite, Pen. She is so in love with those kids, and it shows. The few times we have spoken about them, her eyes just light up, and it's so beautiful." Her body immediately stiffened at the sound of her doorbell. "Oh my God, they're here."

Penelope quickly grabbed JJ's hand and sprinted out the door. "Bye Em!"

Emily's jaw dropped, stunned as she watched her friends run. "Are you kidding?" She groaned before quickly making her way down the stairs and glancing into the playpen, grabbing Leona's hand and dragging her to the front door. "You stand there with that pretty smile on, ok?"

Leona smiled up to her mother. "Ok mommy!"

The pressed a loving kiss to her daughter's head after slipping on her heels. "Ok." She took a deep breath as she reached for the door, putting a smile on her face as she pulled the door open. "Erin hi!"

Erin looked to her girlfriend with a smile. "Hi Emily."

Emily quickly ushered the older woman in, smiling politely to the three younger blondes that followered her in. "Hi. I've heard so much about you guys." Complete lie, but that was ok.

The boy was the first to stick out his hand. "Hi, I'm Michael."

"Michael, hi." The brunette mother looked at all three blondes with a smile. "You all look so much like your mother."

Erin inwardly sighed at the silence here two girls were giving her girlfriend. "Emily, this is Sandra, she's nineteen." She quickly laid a hand on her eldest's shoulder. "And Reanna is twenty-four."

The eldest blond nodded.

Emily sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "And you, Michael?"

"Oh, I'm twenty-two."

Emily smiled, placing a hand on her daughter's blond head. "Well this is my eldest, Leona."

Leona held up four fingers. "I'm four!"

The brunette woman saw the tiniest of smiles hit Reanna's face before it disappeared. "So, why don't we all get settled down at the table and I'll get the twins?" She looked to her girlfriend. "Would you get the salad for me? It's already made, sitting on the counter."

"Of course."

Emily quickly made her way to the living room and scooped the twins onto her hips, pecking both their foreheads before meeting up with her girlfriend in the kitchen. "Hey."

The blond grimaced. "So Reanna is not the most welcoming."

The younger woman gently nodded her head. "I saw that." She leaned in and shared a small kiss with the blond. "Hi."

"Hi," the blond smiled. "So Reanna? She kind of already thinks you're cheating on me."

Emily's jaw dropped, struggling to hold her wiggling son in her arms. "What? Why?"

Erin felt her lip quirk up. "She saw a redheaded woman running out the back while we waited for you to come to the door."

The brunette quickly shook her head. "That wasn't a-"

"It was Penelope, I know." She shrugged. "Reanna just doesn't know that."

Emily groaned, letting her girlfriend lead her into the dining room. "This is gonna be a long night."


	14. Chapter 14

The tension in the dining room couldn't be cut with the sharpest knife. Erin and Emily sat side by side, Erin's children following the eldest's lead and not saying a word to the brunette woman their mother had fallen for.

Emily swallowed the last bite of chicken she had chewed, her eyes jumping from one teen to the next. "So Sandra, how are you in school?"

The blue eyed girl looked up from her plate. "I'm ok."

"Do you have a favorite subject."

Sandra's cheeks grew red as she nodded, trying to hide her smile. "I really like photography."

Emily smiled as she watched the blonde's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yeah, but mostly black and white stuff." Sandra shrugged. "Seems more serene that way, you know?"

The brunette nodded. "I feel the same way." She gave one last smile to her girlfriend's youngest before looking to the only boy. "Do you have any hobbies, Michael?"

Michael grinned. "I play basketball."

Emily gasped, smiling to the young blond. "Really? I love basketball."

"Seriously?"

The brunette mother let out a laugh. "Yeah, ask your mother. She's seen me play my friend Derek and win ten to four."

Michael's eyes glanced to his mother. "The huge muscle guy?"

Erin smiled behind her glass of water. "That's him."

"Maybe we could play sometime," Emily chuckled. "As long as you're ready to get your butt kicked."

Michael pointed his fork at his mother's girlfriend. "You're on."

Both adults laughed, Emily quickly reaching over to wipe her son's messy face as Michael and Sandra went back to their meals.

"What about me?"

Emily looked up from her son, her eyes landing on the eldest of her girlfriend's children. "I'm sorry?"

Reanna eyed the brunette woman, her fork clutched tightly between her fingers. "You asked them questions. Now what about me?"

The brunette mother bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think that you were ready to talk to me."

Reanna's eyes rolled. "Why?"

Emily gently shrugged. "If people need space, I give them space."

The blond sighed, stabbing a tomato with her fork. "Whatever."

Emily's head tilted, feeling her girlfriend's hand rub soothingly over her thigh. "You like to draw."

Reanna's head shot up. "What?"

The mother laid her chin in the palm of her hand. "Did I get it wrong?"

The eldest of three slowly shook her head. "Not really. How did you know that?"

"I work with the FBI. I'm a profiler, so I can read a person's behavior."

Sandra looked up from her food, her jaw dropped. "Horse shit."

Erin's eyes widened. "Alexsandra!"

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing. "We figure out the behavior of suspected killers and criminals."

Michael smiled to the older woman. "That's so cool."

Leona looked to the blond boy across the table from her. "My mommy's a superhero!"

The blond grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Emily smiled at the interaction before looking back to Reanna. "So what do you like to draw?"

Reanna's tongue flicked against the bottom of her two front teeth, glancing up to her mother. She sighed at the blond woman's pleading eyes, and she paused before moving her eyes to Emily's. "People. I like to draw people."

The brunette mother smiled. "Really? That sounds interesting."

"I guess."

Emily scratched her chin. "What's your favorite one that you've done?"

Reanna immediately shook her head. "I don't have one."

Erin gently shook her head, taking a deep breath as she looked to her daughter. "Come on Rea."

The eldest sighed before she set her fork down. "You, ok? I drew a picture of you."


	15. Chapter 15

Emily bit her lip as she put the remainder of their dinner away in the fridge, feeling her girlfriend's hand travel down her back. "Do you think she hates me?"

The blond shook her head. "I don't think so, no."

Emily stood straight, closing the fridge door before stepping into the older woman's embrace, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Are you sure? Reanna didn't say a word after she told me about her drawing." Her head tilted. "I think she's embarrassed."

Erin quickly nodded before tightening her arms around the brunette. "Oh yes, definitely embarrassed."

The younger woman groaned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her."

"Oh darling you didn't do anything. Nothing was your fault."

Emily gently shrugged her shoulders. "Do you think maybe I can go talk to her?"

Erin looked deep into the younger mother's eyes, hearing Onix's small gurgles from the other room. "You can try, but I can't promise she'll want to listen."

The brunette quickly nodded. "No I know. But I do have to try, right?"

Erin smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend's plump, waiting lips. "I think I like you."

Emily felt herself chuckle, leaning her forehead against the older woman's. "I think I like you too." She sighed gently before walking out towards her back door, walking outside and leaning against the doorway, her chocolate eyes looking to her girlfriend's eldest who sat on her back steps. "Hey."

Reanna sat still, gazing out to the serene backyard.

The brunette mother sucked her lips between her teeth and nodded, sitting beside the college kid and crossing her arms over her breasts. "How is it?"

Reanna looked up, her eyes locking onto the older woman's. "How's what?"

"The picture. Of me."

The twenty-four year old sighed. "Come on, can we not do this please? I don't want to talk about it."

Emily kept her gaze locked to the blonde's. "I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"But you are."

The brunette mother slowly nodded her head, getting ready to stand from her spot on the steps. "Alright, I'm sorry." She stood up. "If you want, I'm setting out some homemade pudding for dessert."

Reanna rolled her eyes, quickly turning her head to look at the older woman. "Don't think I have this big crush on you or something and that's why I drew you. I saw you in a photo on one of mom's walls," the blond shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you were kind of pretty."

Emily's brows furrowed. "I haven't seen a picture in your mother's house of me."

The twenty-four year old let out a small laugh. "Well that tells me a lot." She smirked. "It's in her bedroom."

Emily felt her eyes bug. "Her bedroom?"

Reanna nodded her head, huffing as she stood from her spot on the steps. "It's one big picture of you, and some other woman cut off. You're smiling really big."

The mother bit her lip. "I didn't know that."

"She really likes you, you know."

Emily nodded her head, smiling gently to the blond. "I really like her too. She means a lot to me."

Reanna crossed her arms over her chest. "Who was the redhead leaving your house when we got here? Are you cheating on her already?"

The brunette quickly shook her head, taking a step closer to her girlfriend's daughter. "No, I would never do that to your mother."

Reanna shrugged. "Do what you want, I don't care. But know that if you do, the next time you'll be seeing her will be from your coffin."

Emily did her best to nod politely at the blonde's grin, and quickly made her way back inside. "Ok, so a sort of compliment and a threat of murder means I'm getting into her good graces, right?"

Erin gave a small laugh, wrapping her arm around the shaken woman's shoulders. "Right."


	16. Chapter 16

The brunette mother sighed as she ran a hand through her perfectly straightened hair, looking down to the blond teen that sat on her couch. "Are you sure you have everything? If not, we can go over it again."

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Everything is fine, Emily. I asked to babysit for a reason."

Emily felt herself frown at the young girl. "Which is?"

The teen shrugged her shoulders, looking down to the little boy in her arms with a smile. "I don't know; it's like a bonding moment or something." She looked back up to the mother with her dark blue eyes. "You're dating my mom, and this could be a way to learn to trust each other."

Emily bit her lip, smiling to the younger girl. "That's a nice way to look at it."

Sandra nodded her head, following the brunette mother through the room and out into the foyer. "So where are you going anyway?"

"I am going on a date with your mother," she stated, slipping her arms through the sleeves of her favorite little black blazer. "She has gotten us tickets to the matinee, and a reservation at my favorite restaurant."

The blond raised a brow. "Which is?"

Emily felt her grin widen. "Perfecto."

Sandra smiled to the older woman, letting Onix grab gently at her hair. "Nice."

The older woman immediately nodded her head, slipping her feet into her favorite royal blue pumps. "Now the formula is already in the bottles on the top shelf of the fridge, the twins' food in the containers in the second cupboard, the burping clothes upstairs in the linen closet and the phone number of the house Lea's at on the fridge." She looked to the teen as she grabbed her purse off the counter. "Just call at seven forty-five before she goes to bed to make sure she's alright."

Sandra shook her head, leading the mother towards the door. "I've got it."

Emily nodded to herself. "And Lila will be ready to be changed any minute, but Onix's diaper will be fine unless he's caught something."

"Bye Emily!"

The brunette held up a hand as her girlfriend's daughter almost shoved her out the door. "And because we'll be out late, I'm paying you twenty five dollars an hour."

Sandra's eyes widened. "What?"

"I knew that'd get your attention," the mother of three laughed.

Sandra shook her head, hoisting the small boy a little higher on her hip. "I told you that I didn't want to be paid."

The mother of three shrugged her shoulders. "And I didn't listen," she smiled. "I'll see you later, Sandra."

Two hours later, the couple walked hand in hand down a busy street in DC. Emily smiled wide to the blond at her side, marveling at the beauty her girlfriend beheld as the moonlight peeked out from the clouds and hit her skin. "I still can't believe I'm yours."

Erin smiled to the brunette on her arm, stopping their stride before bringing their lips together for a kiss. "Believe it."

"And this date is just amazing, but you didn't have to spend so much."

The older woman immediately shook her head, holding tight onto the brunette's hand so she could drag her along. "Don't even try to talk me out of this."

Emily bit her lip, not noticing the street the turned onto as she let her girlfriend lead her. "Maybe I'll surprise you with a gift? Something sparkly, or maybe just pretty to look at."

Erin groaned. "No Emily."

"But it'd be a nice present!" The brunette smiled to her girlfriend. "A thank you for a great night."

"No."

Emily gave a pout, stopping short on the street and causing the blond to turn around. "You're not fair."

The steely eyed woman laughed, stepping forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the younger woman's cheek. "I'm older. I don't have to be fair." She smiled before squeezing Emily's hand. "Come on sweetheart, we're here."

Emily's brows furrowed as she looked up to the neon sign. "Temptation?" Her eyes shot to the blond woman who dragged her to the front of the line. "What are we doing here?"

"We are going to have some fun." With one look to the guard, the couple was in. The few lights were blue and purple neons hanging above the raised dance floor, couches and barstools framing the walls of the club.

Emily bit her lip, her hand squeezing the older woman's as they walked through the club. "What are we doing here?"

Erin grinned, bringing the brunette's body close to hers and pointing towards the other side of the room. "We're here to join them."

The ebony haired woman's eyes widened at the sight before her. Derek Morgan pressuring the young genius on their team to throw back a shot, Hotch and Dave waving their way and Pen and JJ dancing close to the table. "Did you set this up?"

Erin nodded, looking deep into her girlfriend's midnight eyes. "I did."

Emily immediately pulled the blond in for a long kiss, her tongue tangling with the older woman's while her hands fisted at her dress. A proper thank you.

"Yeah! Get it in there Princess!"

The couple quickly broke apart, a blush starting up Erin's cheeks as Emily led them to the table. "Hey guys."

Penelope grinned to the couple, pulling her brunette friend into a hug. "You guys really are cute together."

"Oh I know."

Derek quickly stood from his seat and held his hand out to the older woman. "Erin."

The blond rolled her eyes at the grin on her former subordinate's face before reaching out and shaking his hand. "Derek."

"Now you do anything to hurt Princess here, and my baby grl will erase every trace of you ever placed on this Earth."

Penelope nodded vigorously. "I can do that."

Emily shed her blazer and pulled her girlfriend out onto the dance floor, their fingers intertwining as their bodies moved together. The brunette grinned as Erin brought her closer, and she seductively bit down on her lp and wapped ams around the older woman's neck, lightly grinding her pelvis down onto Erin's.

The older woman's eyelids fluttered at the sensation of Emily's body rubbing sensually against hers, and she stretched her neck sightly to kiss the brunette. "You're so beautiful."

Emily smiled, nuzzling her nose against the blonde's. "You're not too bad yourself."

Erin sighed gently before opening her eyes wide, looking into the brunette's black orbs. "I love you Emily." She smiled when the brunette's eyes widened, and she nodded her head. "I really do love you."

The mother of three felt tears enter her eyes, her body pausing it's movements and her jaw slowly dropping. "What? You do?" She felt her lips curl into a smile at her girlfriend's nod, and she quickly brought their lips together. "Me too." She sniffled gently and brought the older woman into a hug. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Derek grinned as he watched his best friend saunter into the bullpen with a smile in her eyes. "You look extra happy today, Princess."

"Why shouldn't I?" The brunette flashed the older man a smile as she sat at her desk. "I have an amazing girlfriend, wonderful kids and a fantastic job. I have tons of reasons to be happy."

The agent laughed. "Someone is on a high today!"

Reid's head immediately popped up to look at his co-worker. "Emily's high? You do drugs?" His eyes widened. "Emily! How could you?"

Emily softly shook her head. "I'm not on drugs, Spencer. He just means I'm really happy."

"Oh."

Derek shook his head. "Ya' got that glow about you today." He leaned towards the young mother's desk, his lips curling wickedly. "Did someone do the nasty with their girlfriend?"

Emily's jaw dropped at the question, her hand immediately slapping against her friend's muscled arm. "Shut up Derek."

"Oh so you two did do the deed!"

The younger agent rolled her eyes before spinning in her chair and turning on her computer monitor. "Actually no, we didn't."

Derek's brow rose. "Really?"

"Yes Derek," she teased. "You can be in a relationship and not have to jump each other every moment you get, you know."

The darker man narrowed his gaze on his brunette friend, watching her every move as she opened her first file of the day. Tapping foot, fidgeting fingers, teeth nibbling hard into her plump bottom lip.

The couple hadn't done it yet.

With a quick text to his favorite technical analyst, Derek stood from his seat and grabbed his coffee mug. "Want a cup? I'm going to get my second."

Emily frowned. "And why would you get me coffee?"

"So you might not hate me as much."

The brunette's eyes immediately hardened. "What did you do?" Her jaw dropped at the sound of a screech from the BAU entrance. "You didn't..."

Penelope scurried over to her best friend and plopped down on her desk. "You and Miss Strauss-In-The-House haven't done it yet?"

Emily let out a horrified shriek as Derek practically sprinted away from their desks. "I can't believe you told her!"

The redhead took her friend by the chin and forced her to look at her. "Tell me why! Don't you want to get into that blonde's trousers?"

Emily rolled her eyes before batting Penelope's hand away. "Of course I do."

"So why haven't you done it yet? You both said 'I love you' already! Make her have an Em-gasm!"

The mother of three glared to her friend when a couple agents looked her way. "Quiet down, will you?"

Penelope gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine."

Emily shook her head, running a hand through her curly hair. "I don't want to make her uncomfortable. This would be her first time with a woman and not a man." She felt her heart break slightly at the thought. "What if she doesn't like sex with a woman? I don't want to disappoint her."

The technical analyst pouted, running her fingers through her friend's silky hair. "Aw sweetpea." She pressed a kiss to the brunette's nose. "Want me to help you?"

"How would you help?"

Penelope scoffed. "How would I help?" She flipped her firey curls over her shoulder. "Honey, you should know by now that I'm like a spiritual band-aid." She winked. "I fix all."

...

Erin sighed as she walked into her girlfriend's house, shoving her keys back into her bag before closing the front door. "Sweetheart, I'm home. What was the big emergency?" Her steely eyes looked up from her bag and narrowed.

Why were the lights off?

The blond frowned, setting her bag down and making her way up the stairs of her agent's house, noticing the battery powered candles lining the hall. "Sweetheart? Did we blow a fuse or something?" She gently pushed open the master bedroom door, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

Emily in a red silk and lace teddy, her hair falling softly around her shoulders in perfect curls and shiny black pumps on her feet. Roses scattered over the duvet and battery powered candles littering the dressers and bedside tables.

"Wow."

The brunette agent let out a shy giggle, looking to her girlfriend with her hope filled brown eyes. "Hi baby."

Erin felt herself smile. "What is all this?"

"I wanted us to have some time together," she smiled. "Some alone time."

The older woman slowly shook her head. "The kids."

"Are with their Aunt Penny for the night." She bit her lip, taking a step closer to the other mother and grasping her hand. "If you're not ready, I'll understand." Her nose brushed against the blonde's, her lips hovering just near her girlfriend's. "I just want to show you how much I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Penelope sighed as she made her way into the house, carrying the sleeping twins in both arms and letting a tired Leona lay her head against the door once it closed. "Come on honey, let's get you to bed."

The tiny blonde's eyes remained closed. "I'm not tired."

"I'd think otherwise," the redhead chuckled. "You come up with me, ok? Get on your cute little jammies while I put the babies to bed."

Leona pouted. "I'm ok Penny."

Penelope sighed. "Honey please? Pretty please?"

"Fiiine."

Onix shifted restlessly as he was set softly in his crib, his little body burning up worse than before.

The redheaded woman grimaced at the sight of the little boy. "Ok I need to go get your mommy." Her feet quickly carried her down the hall and to her friend's room, knocking gently before walking in. "Emily are you awake? It's really important." Eyebrows knit together as Penelope moved closer to the bed, touching the fluffed duvet. "Em?"

"I'll be right out!"

Penelope gave a small frown, her eyes looking to the bathroom door. "Em? What are you doing up so late?"

"I, uh...I woke up sweating; the air conditioner's broken. I needed to change."

The technical analyst let out a tiny snort as she walked over to the air conditioner and pressed the 'on' button.

Worked just fine.

Emily let out a deep breath before walking back into her room, smiling to her best friend. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"It's late, isn't it?"

The brunette's forehead scrunched. "Yes it is. What's wrong?"

Penelope chewed hard on her bottom lip. "Onix has a fever. I didn't have a thermometer and I didn't know what to do."

The bathroom door flung open, Erin running out in her girlfriend's robe. "He has a fever?"

Penelope pointed an accusing finger towards the couple. "Knew it! You went at it all night!"

Emily quickly shook her head. "Go get my thermometer, I need to check on my baby." She ran down the hall and into the nursery, feeling her girlfriend's presence behind her as she picked her son up out of his crib. "Oh my baby," she cooed, feeling his warm skin on her chest as she held him to her.

The older woman laid a gentle hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "We need a doctor, don't we?"

"I need to take him to the hospital," she whispered. She quickly made her way back to the master bedroom to slip on her shoes. "You need to stay here."

Erin frowned. "I want to go with you."

Emily shook her head, her dark eyes looking to the older woman. "I need Pen to drive me and Onix, and someone needs to stay here to watch Lila and Lea." She pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Please Erin."

...

The brunette mother gave a shaky sigh as she laid her head on her friend's shoulder. "Since when does a child's brain swell? When has that ever happened to a toddler, Pen?"

"The doctor said it can happen."

Emily sniffled as the younger woman hugged her tight. "Not to my baby."

Penelope pressed a warm kiss to the brunette's temple, watching as her finger swept beneath her eye to rid her tears. "Your baby's gonna be ok, sugar. The doctor just wants to keep him over night."

"Exactly! In a hospital full of sickness and death; that's where my son has to try and heal?"

Penelope ran her fingers through the brunette's dark hair, grabbing her hand as they got up to walk to the parking lot. "Miracles happen here too, you know."

"Yeah," she sighed. "One of those better happen for my baby."

"Well you know what would lighten you up?"

Emily shook her head, squeezing the redhead's hand. "What?"

The younger woman stopped her stride and grinned. "Seeeexx talk!"

"Oh my God," the mother laughed.

"You two did the nasty!"

Emily chuckled, dragging her friend out of the hospital. "Yeah Pen, you knew we were going to. You helped me plan!"

"So?" she asked. "How many Em-gasms?"

The mother of three held a triumphant smirk on her face. "For her? Four."

Penelope's jaw dropped. "The blondie came four times? Seriously?"

"That she did."

Emily grinned. "She hasn't even been with a woman before, and she even made me orgasm more than that."

The redhead narrowed her gaze. "How many times?" Her blue eyes widened at the number of fingers her friend held up. "SIX?"

...

Emily gently settled into her bed after checking on her girls, her body free from clothing except for her bra and panties. She placed gentle kisses to her barely awake girlfriend's shoulder, smiling when the blond groggily looked her way. "He's going to be ok."

"Good," she nodded. "Knew he would."

The brunette mother sighed in content when her girlfriend took her in her arms. "Thank you for staying here with the girls. I really appreciate it."

Erin smiled sleepily into the younger woman's dark hair. "Of course, my love."


End file.
